


In your eyes

by ylstacy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylstacy/pseuds/ylstacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your eyes

It was a trick of the light

When you bared yourself to me

I though I saw your heart

But all I saw was the reflection of mine


End file.
